


Keep Me Down

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Ficlet, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Despite the frustration of having her hands pinned above her head uselessly, the way Kori touched her always made it worth while.





	Keep Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Raestar bondage’ and this is what I got. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Light bondage, language, and non-explicit sex
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Kori swung a leg over her, straddling her waist and planting her hands on either side of Rachel’s head. “Comfortable?” she asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of her red, kiss swollen lips.

Wiggling a little under the solid, warm weight of her lover Rachel nodded. She subconsciously went to move her hands when the redhead leant down and kissed her, groaning a little in the back of her throat when she couldn’t. That was the only downside to letting, or asking, Kori to tie her up- she couldn’t touch her. Although, she would happily give that up if Kori kept kissing her like that.

Kori’s tongue dominated her mouth, making arousal coil low in her abdomen. “Mm, always so eager for me, Mia’ti Lari?”

The look in those green eyes was melting her insides. “Fuck, y-yes” she breathed, Kori’s sinful tongue trailing up her throat, “Azar, Kori.”

The alien smirked, orange fingers sliding up the other’s pale, nude stomach to her breasts. Rachel moaned, fingers grasping the straps keeping her hands trapped tightly as her back arched sharply when her mouth went to her other breast. Then that mouth was trailing down her stomach and up her thighs, Rachel panting. If it wasn’t for her restraints she’d have handfuls of the other’s thick, red hair. Instead all she could do was moan and whimper as Kori all but devoured her. Later, when she had burns on her wrists she wouldn’t even complain. This was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for Green_Lightning’s prompt of ‘Anti gets into trouble and Dark has to save him’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
